


Goofball

by JayhawkWrites



Series: Domus Civita [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Band-Aids, Fluff, Lawyer Blaine, M/M, designer kurt, domestic klaine, married klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26399683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayhawkWrites/pseuds/JayhawkWrites
Summary: Kurt really, really loved his husband. He especially loved him when he made him laugh.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: Domus Civita [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918696
Comments: 8
Kudos: 24
Collections: Glee Fanfiction Friday 2020





	Goofball

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is a one-shot that takes place in the Domus Civita world. You don't have to have read that story to understand this one, though if you want to read it and haven't, I won't stop you. I'm actually reading it to my spouse right now, and he is loving it so far.
> 
> This is ALSO a fill for the September Fanfiction Friday Prompt #2!

There honestly wasn't anything in this world that Kurt loved more than his husband. Sure, he loved his mom, dad, step-mom, and step-brother quite a bit. He would even venture to say that he loved his in-laws just as much as he did his own family. Nobody, though, held a candle to how much Kurt loved Blaine. He had felt blessed beyond measure that he had met him all those years ago in Italy and, even before then, in their dreams when they were children.

Blaine was his best friend, his lover, his soulmate. One of his favorite things about Blaine was that he was a complete and total nerd when he wanted to be. Most people never got to see this side of him, because he was one of the most sought out lawyers in the city when it came to social justice cases. He could be downright ruthless when he was seeking justice for his clients. He could also be the biggest goofball ever.

On their two-year wedding anniversary, the couple decided to go to Disney World and Universal Studios. They both wanted to visit all of the Disney parks as well as the Harry Potter attractions at Universal. Blaine was, by far, the most excited person anywhere they went. He stood in lines each day to get pictures with the characters, and Kurt was right by his side, loving his husband's exuberance. Blaine made sure that they had play in their lives. He had seen too many cases where fun was not a part of people's lives, and he vowed that it would always be a part of theirs. To Kurt and Blaine, it didn't matter what form the play came in either. It could be playing board games with friends or family, going on a fun outing and doing hands-on things, or playing in the bedroom. Whatever it was, play was important to them.

Blaine always had a knack of lightening the mood, too. At first, it annoyed Kurt at times. He thought that Blaine wasn't taking him, or whatever situation was happening, seriously. After they had lived together for a while and had gotten to know each other a little better, he learned that that playfulness was part of Blaine's way to cope with not only all he'd been through in his life but also what he vicariously lived through with his clients.

Kurt should have expected, then, that the day of a thousand disasters-well, maybe that's a bit of an over-exaggeration-would have ended in laughs, simply because his husband was the most amazing man on the planet.

He had been working from home all day on sketches for one of his favorite clients. She needed three new dresses in a few months and had very specific ideas for each one. Kurt was more than willing to create exactly what she wanted, knowing that she would give him creative freedoms as long as the overall aspects she wanted were included. As Kurt was working on the last sketch, he cut his finger.

"Son of a bitch!" he yelled.

Blaine came running in and asked, "What happened?"

"Aww...I cut my finger," Kurt said, staring at the cut and not doing anything else in the moment. Truth be told, blood kind of freaked him out.

Without missing a beat Blaine started hollering, "Wheee ooooo, wheee ooooo, wheee ooooo!" all throughout the apartment until he was back in front of Kurt.

Kurt was so shocked by Blaine's behavior and abruptness that he didn't realize the blood was beginning to run down his finger.

"What?" Kurt asked when Blaine was back in front of him.

Blaine held up a bandaid, wrapped it around Kurt's bleeding finger, kissed him quickly on the lips, and then tore out of the room hollering, "Wheee ooooo, wheee ooooo!" once more.

Once Kurt finally gathered his senses, he laughed harder than he'd laughed in a long time. Blaine came back when he heard the laughing and pulled Kurt into a hug.

"I love you. You know that, right?" Kurt asked.

"I do know that," Blaine said. "And, because of our bond, I know when you need to laugh and when you need a break."

"You're amazing," Kurt said and kissed Blaine as if it would be their last kiss ever.

"I love you so much," Blaine said breathily.

The sketch was forgotten for the rest of the evening as the husbands cuddled, watching their favorite movies on the couch after ordering Italian for supper.


End file.
